To date, wireless communication systems using wireless terminal apparatuses, base stations, etc., have been used. In recent years, wireless communication systems that are called wireless broadbands employing communication standards, such as WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), etc., have been known.
In general, wireless terminal apparatuses used in wireless communication systems have modems. The modems perform, for example, data transmission processing modulating a digital signal into a radio signal, and data receiving processing demodulating a received radio signal from a base station, etc., into a digital signal.
International Publication No. 2006/101370, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-41648, 2000-278206, 2000-148624 and 11-232194 are examples of related art.